Miracle worker ship
thumb|Miracle worker ships. In starship classification, the miracle worker ship was an engineering division-oriented cruiser introduced in the early 25th century. ( ) The type was added to the fleets of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance by the leading fleet yards of the United Federation of Planets, Klingon Empire and Romulan Republic.Miracle Worker Mega Bundle Stats! ( ) The original eight miracle-worker cruiser classes were named for notable engineers, officers, with the ninth class named for the . The term "miracle worker" referred to legendary Montgomery Scott, a Starfleet engineer known to provide technical "miracles" in dire circumstances. ( , }}) History and specifications Following the end of the Federation-Klingon War of 2405-2410 and the advent of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance formed between the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Republic, joint operations were prioritized by Starfleet. Each new ship was rated tier 6. ( ) The Allied militaries Starfleet, the Klingon Defense Force and the Romulan Republican Force developed three modular miracle worker starship classes each. The miracle worker cruiser was equipped with a technology, the cruiser commands, allowing them to inspire Allied crews to improve combat performance. All original nine command miracle worker starship classes were tier 6 vessels. Commanding officers required a minimum rank of vice admiral or its KDF/RRF equivalents, respectively, to attain command of such a ship.The Miracle Worker Mega Bundle Stats! ( ) Federation, Klingon Empire, and Romulan Republic shipyards would each be producing their own variants of these formidable new ships, each combining the strengths of existing cruisers and warbirds with new and improved functionality that would set the standard for any future miracle worker starships. These included greater subsystem power, improved travel in sector space, faster and longer traveling with their quantum slipstream drive, a universal console capacity, and an innate "Innovation" ship mechanic.Miracle Worker Mega Bundle Stats! ( ) This marked the first time in 25th-century classification that a Klingon-designed vessel would be a pure cruiser, rather than a battlecruiser. This provided access to all four cruiser commands. The Romulan Republic had chosen to stick with singularity warp cores and singularity functionality, thus rendering the RFF ships warbirds.Miracle Worker Mega Bundle Stats! ( ) Following the recovery of Yard 39, and the return of J'Ula and House Mo'Kai, all dating back to the and the Federation-Klingon War of 2256-2257, Starfleet and the KDF retrofitted two of their 2250s-era ship classes as state-of-the-art miracle worker flight-deck cruisers. ( ) Subtypes Operations: *operations miracle worker cruiser ** ** *operations miracle worker warbird ** Science: *science miracle worker cruiser ** ** *science miracle worker warbird ** Tactical: *tactical miracle worker cruiser ** ** *tactical miracle worker warbird ** Carrier: *carrier **Tholian *dreadnought carrier **Tzenkethi Battlecruiser: *miracle battlecruiser ** ** *fleet miracle battlecruiser ** ** Raider: *Maquis raider ** Appendices Connections External links * Announcing the Miracle Worker Mega Bundle! at the official Perfect World Entertainment website * The Miracle Worker Mega Bundle Stats! at the official Perfect World Entertainment website References category:starship classifications category:cruiser classes category:warbird classes category:battlecruiser classes category:raider classes category:carrier classes category:dreadnought carrier classes category:miracle worker classes